Dot's Life Change
by chubbles5
Summary: Dot gets kidnapped and escapes with a new friend. Finally she gets the heart of her love


**Author****Note:**_**I**____**thought**____**Agent**____**D**____**(dot)**____**would**____**be**____**good**____**for**____**a**____**story**____**so**____**here's**____**a**____**dot**____**story!**_

**DOT'S POV:**

I wandered around the HQ holding my morning cup of coffee, where is G? I haven't seen him lately and he told me too meet him in the HQ. He's ten minutes late!I hope he's ok, G gets into some pretty sticky predicaments sometimes...

**G'S POV:**

Oh no! I'm running late for my meeting with Dot, I slept in AGAIN! I really think she should see my new invention, it seeks out enemies even in the trickiest disguises. Dot is the MASTER of disguise so she my like my new invention... or so I hope. Finally I touched the keypad to the HQ with my flipper and entered the room after numerous doors opened. There was Dot, and she didn't look happy.

**ROOKIE'S POV:**

Hmm I wonder if there is another world out there, a country where the is a fair government, unreasonable prices and fast food restaurants? I would call it THE CONTIGUES PLACES OF AMERICA! Maybe I could make a store with a food court, clothes, toys, furniture... I would call _that_ CP-Mart! I entered the HQ and saw Dot Tapping her flipper on the table and G explaining something. Dot saw me and pointed then G stopped and slid something into his lab coat pocket. "Hey hey guys! Whatcha doin?" I asked. Hey wasn't I thinking of something G put in his pocket? Eh, who cares!

**G'S POV:**

I tried to explain why I've been late meeting Dot lately, I keep on forgetting my coffee. How does Club Penguin's smartest resident forget COFFEE! Dot wasn't happy, but Rookie walked in and saved my butt. I thought Dot might have ripped off my head if Rookie didn't walk in on time. She's been mad about how I'm late for meeting's with the agency and her, especially since I keep promising to show her a SUPER cool invention. I feel bad but Rookie won't stop talking! Man can that penguin talk!

**IN THE TOWN DOT'S POV:**

I pushed up my shirt collar, It was _so_ windy today. I pushed my way through the Town holding my newspaper. BUT inside the newspaper was a slip of paper, my mission, to find out who's been robbing the Pizza Parlor. The wind blew violently, a little too violently. The newspaper AND my mission blew away! NO ONE CAN SEE THAT, IT'S TOP SECRET! I chased after the newspaper, and right before my flippers grabbed the newspaper the mission slid out and blew away. It had plans, coordinates, _secrets_, the general mission things on it, and it was _somewhere_ on the island!

**HERBERT'S POV:**

I sulked around the island, this infernal penguin costume itched me everywhere. RAWR! Klutzy scuttled after me. Then my luck suddenly turned, a paper hit my in the face... a mission... from the EPF! It was Little Miss Dot's mission... I've been waiting for this! I want revenge on that penguin. I need revenge on that penguin. I CRAVE revenge on that penguin. Klutzy just stared at me in confusion, but I didn't care enough to make a witty remark... I was getting my wish! But ow would this help me? It's just for the silly Pizza Parlor robberies... eh I'll make it work...

**HERBERT'S CAVE AND POV:**

I thought of EVERYTHING that could have been put in the plans. I couldn't find a single secret code or anything. Then I felt something wet under my paw... lemon juice... I HAVE IT!

**KLUTZY'S POV:**

I just don't get him, why is Herbert so... excited... it paper? That dude is crazy but he told me the penguins are mean, rude, evil, cruel and crazy. He told me how penguins have humiliated numerous times. But he seems to go a little far but I can kind of see why he wants revenge on those horrible penguins. Though sometimes I think he's a little... imaginative... with his view of penguins.

**DOT'S POV:**

I sat in Herbert's little cage in his smelly little cave. Wow he's good at blackmail. This is just fantastic. I crossed my flippers and sat waiting for the chunky little polar bear to come back. I don't understand how of EVERY penguin on the island HERBERT had to catch the paper. I mean I'm a good penguin, I've helped the island and everyone on it. How did I get THIS. Herbert walked in with Klutzy in toe. "Oh joy." I said. "QUIET!" He snapped. "ok ok sheesh dude." I replied. "You had better listen and you had better listen good. As you know, I have caught you're little paper with the... code on it." He sadi the last part with a smirk. I wanted to smack that smirk off his face. " I know that you have have an undying love for...

**G'S POV:**

Dot has been missing for two days. The day she got her mission she went missing. Oh gosh I hope she's ok!

**HERBERT'S POV:**

"For Gary..." I finished my sentence. "You've loved him from the start. But you know he likes Aunt Arctic... and you can never have him... but that penguin, Aunt Arctic, can. She doesn't save lives each day but you do..." I said once again smirking. She must have been trained well because she wasn't cracking... but she will.

**KLUTZY'S POV:**

Herbert may not be able to read eyes but I can. It was killing her on the inside, then I caught on. Herbert was breaking her down so she would turn on her own kind and join him. Then it seemed like the past some years of my life I've been helping a liar, a crook, a monster. He lied to me about the penguins. He stole from them and he stole the two years of my life I spent _helping_him. He was truly a monster.

**DOT'S POV:**

I waited for Herbert to leave and then I pulled out my spy phone. "Oh gee he's so smart that he forgot to check my pockets" I thought. I communicated Jet Pack Guy. He could look for the cave I was trapped in. I looked forward before calling him and there sat a little red crab staring at me... Klutzy. He's going to get Herbert and take my spy phone away. He started clicking away. I learned crab in my training, I never thought it would come in handy. "Don't bother calling your friends, you won't get any bars in this cave." I stared back. "Ok... so I'm gonna be hear _forever.__" _I said breaking my gaze with the crab to look at my feet. "No, you're going to get out" he clicked simply. I looked up and gazed at him. I couldn't help it a smile grew across my beak.

**KLUTZY'S POV:**

I had already cut through the metal bars with a tree chopping ax. Dot jumped out. "What now?" She asked. "Follow me" I clicked. We began to run out the door then Dot stopped. She ran over grabbed blue prints, coins, my old puffle bed and anything else. Then we head out the door

**DOT'S POV:**

We slid down mountain after mountain on the rickety old sled kept outside of Herbert's dingy cave. Klutzy and I slid down at a rapid pace. So quickly that my eyes started to water. We were home free, then just when I thought I was safe a big white figure can sliding down the hill on a toboggan sled. It was Herbert! "YOU'RE NOT GETTING AWAY THIS TIME. AND UNHAND MY SERVENT!"

**KLUTZY'S POV:**

I'm just a servant to him! I thought we were friends! That had done it. I threw the heavy rock bowl Dot had grabbed from the cave. I threw it at a flimsy tree covered in snow. It crashed down knocking down all the other trees like dominoes. An avalanche started and Herbert got caught in a giant snow ball. We slid down into Ski Village and so did Herbert.

**G'S POV:**

Herbert packed in a snowball, Dot hugging Klutzy with a sled full of random items, knocked down trees covering the mountain. _WHAT__WAS__GOING__ON!_

**THE NEXT DAY DOT'S POV:**

I walked through the town with penguins staring at me. I can see why I was a penguin with cuts and bruises all over walking and talking to a crab. Then I saw Aunt Arctic glaring at me with a scowl on her face. I ignored it and walked to my igloo with Klutzy. I pushed the door open and the crab flopped onto his new red puffle bed. Then I heard a knock on the door. I opened it and there stood Gary. He leaned in and kissed me.


End file.
